Action Comics (Vol 1) 880
Synopsis for "The Sleepers (Part VI)" Continuing from World of New Krypton, assassin Ral-Dar has made it to Earth with Supergirl and Superman in hot pursuit. Mirabai, Hollister and General Lane watch bemused as their plan falls into place. A crew of fighter jets is scrambled to intercept the outlaw Kryptonians and as they do Lane leaks information to the media so the world watches the destruction in the Kryptonian's wake. Jimmy in the Daily Planet rushes for the scoop, Mon-El, forgets his struggle with mortality and leaps to the rescue while Kal and Kara take on Ral and clean up his destructive behavior. Ral makes a getaway while Mon, Kal and Kara rescue the fighter pilots from their heavily damaged planes. For now they've lost Ral's trail. Over in Hollywood Chris and Thara are scanning the surrounding area intently with their array of visual powers. Even exposing themselves to publicity to try and attract their quarry Az-Rel and Nadira. Unfortunately all they attract is an army of fans who lust after Chris and try to interview Thara. One reporter lets slip that three Kryptonians just arrived on Earth and off race the two heroes. Lois is watching Edge of Reason when she sees the stunning story of the Kryptonian 'invasion', her Blackberry Storm goes berserk and Perry orders Lois to get on the case before another media outlet steals more of the story. Luckily Lois has an insider... Clark! Superman and Mon-El meet Guardian and the SciPol to explain Ral-Dar's plot and the attempted assassination of Zod. Guardian listens and is very cautious of Kara who is still on the planetary blacklist. Superman brings up his past relationship with Jim and Earth but Lois arrives to break up the tension. Mon-El provides an excuse for Lois and Clark to share some time together and during their strained reunion Lois reveals much to Clark's shock, that their son is back on Earth. General Lane is watching streaming news footage deep in the confines of 7734. Hollister interrupts telling him that Patriot, their Kryptonian Sleeper has arrived, as has Atlas. Curiously Ral is concerned for the safety of the pilots he attacked. As it turns out they were just fodder to misdirect his arrival in 7734. Even now Ral is suspicious of Lane and his motives. Waxing lyrical eases him for now but the cracks already exist. Elsewhere, Thara and Chris are flying through cityscapes. Thara has a jealous tantrum over the attention Chris was getting back in Hollywood and gets even angrier when Chris suggests they enlist Supergirl to help them in their Sleeper's quest. Romance takes centre stage and Chris comforts his companion in an embrace. Delayed they may be but Nadira and Az-Rel appear and attack luring the heroes into a subway tunnel. A blaze of gold and green Kryptonite bathe the lovers as they are in pursuit and the weakened duo are devastated to learn they've been tricked by Metallo and Reactron (with a little help from Mirabai) and a masking spell. To Be Continued in Supergirl #44... Appearing in "The Sleepers (Part VI)" Featured Characters *Flamebird *Nightwing Supporting Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) *Supergirl (Kara Kent) *Mon-El Villains *Metallo *Reactron Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *'Arctic Circle' *Fortress of Solitude *Metropolis *'1938 Sullivan Place' *'New Mexico' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *Coming Soon Synopsis for "Captain Atom, Chapter Two" As the warrior known as Wodan is about to impale Captain Atom, Atom quickly regains conscious and repels the warrior. As he gets up, Captain Atom discover what he has done to the army that opposed him. Captain Atom then remembers that he had slain previous armies similar to what currently happened and can't remember what he is or his name. He then enters the castle where he confronts Lord Gadrey and one of his soldiers, Royard. Atom tries to tell them that he is no killer, but Gadrey explains that he has killed many armies and had been serving someone named The Forlorn. Wodan later returns and attempts to kill Captain Atom, but is again subdue by Atom without killing him thus proving Captain Atom's words. He then explains his problems including as to where he is and why he is here. Suddenly, after seeing a flashback of himself prior to becoming Captain Atom, Atom remembers his name. Just as he said this, someone has him target under a telescopic scope. Appearing in "Captain Atom, Chapter Two" Featured Characters *Captain Atom Supporting Characters *'Lord Gadrey' *'Royard' Villains *'Wodan' Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *'Sorcerers' World' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_1_880 *http://www.comicvine.com/action-comics-codename-patriot/37-166782/ 880 880